


Ripples

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: "We can't let that happen again."Walt's words fell between the two of them like stones in a pond, their ripples spreading far and wide across the room; Walt watched as Jesse processed them one by one.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Developed from a saved snippet I recently found lurking in a WIP/edits folder.

"We can't let that happen again." 

Walt's words fell between the two of them like stones in a pond, their ripples spreading far and wide across the room; Walt watched as Jesse processed them one by one. 

"Yesterday has to be all we get, Jesse," he continued. "It just has to be."

"Okay," Jesse said, almost too calm for Walt's liking, a little too collected. Then a shot of intense blue met Walt's gaze. "If that's what you want."

"It's not a case of what either of us wants, Jesse. It's a case of doing what's right."

Jesse looked at his hands and nodded. 

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so carried away," Walt said. "I'm a married man. Besides which, I was your teacher, for god's sake! It was inappropriate in every way. You have to agree."

"But hooking up with me to cook up some meth, that's absolutely fine, huh?"

"Jesse..."

"You're not my teacher anymore, _Mr White._ "

"Okay." Walt sat back and laced his hands in his lap.

"And in case you hadn't noticed, I haven't been in school for _quite_ a while now."

"But I _am_ married," Walt said.

Jesse didn't answer him. 

"Jesse?"

"It wasn't that big a deal, right?" Jesse said at last, adding a deliberate sting to his tail. "Just a quick lay. Nothing to lose our shit over."

"I wouldn't say that."

"It didn't last long, though - did it?"

"It was heated. We were both pretty--"

"Turned on?" Blue flames once again found and held Walt's attention.

"Yes." Walt's memory bank threw out an image as he spoke: _Jesse coming, held tight in his arms, moaning his name_. He cleared his throat as emotions rose up and threatened to rattle his resolve. "But that's the first and last time. It just has to be."

Jesse took a breath and let it out on a sigh. "You might be sorry, but I'm glad it happened," he said, eyes cast down. "I loved it. You did too. Didn't you?"

"Like I said, Jesse - heat of the moment."

"Yeah. Well. Whatever. I got stuff to do, yo," Jesse said, once more fixing his eyes on Walt. "So... if that's all you came to say, I guess I'll see you around."

Walt nodded. "Okay."

He got up to leave just as Jesse did, and caught hold of his arm as he made his way past. 

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

"Me too. But... like I said, stuff to do. So--" Jesse looked at Walt's hand on him and then into Walt's eyes. "Let me go."

Walt let go of Jesse's arm, but instead of moving away, he enveloped Jesse in a tight embrace. 

"What're you doing?" Jesse said, his voice muffled against Walt's frame. He pulled free just in time to take a breath before Walt's sudden kiss stole it away. He gasped and hesitated for a moment before eagerly kissing back. Walt edged them up against the wall, pressing up against Jesse as they deepened the contact. Jesse's physical response was swift and instinctive; and Walt ached to touch him again.

"Help me not to do this, Jesse," he said. 

Jesse leaned into the hand Walt now held against his cheek. "I can't." 

"Please."

"I can't."

"You have to. We can't do this."

"I know it probably makes me a bad person," Jesse said. "But I want to do it all over again... I want you... I want..." 

"What?" Walt asked. "What do you want, Jesse?"

Jesse looked down, avoiding Walt's eye.

"Tell me," Walt insisted.

Jesse met Walt's eye once more, as tears threatened to spill. "I want you to love me," he said.

"Ah, Jesse," Walt replied, taking Jesse in his arms once more. "Jesse. Don't you see? That's the problem. I already do."


End file.
